


Mother

by Mad_Woman_with_a_Wabbajack



Category: The Hobbit -J.R.R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, FemKili, FemOri, Ones, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, divine intervention, fembilbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Woman_with_a_Wabbajack/pseuds/Mad_Woman_with_a_Wabbajack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elbereth has a secret and if she was found out she would be killed. Of course that secret is hard to keep when you are surrounded by thirteen dwarves, a wizard, and a small hobbit lass from the Shire. But when Thorin figures it out she has no choice but to either kill him or tell him the truth of how she became the monster she thinks she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some elements of this story were inspired by a fanfic I read called Souls Have Names.

I sighed as Gandalf came to ride next to me on the road. "What is wrong my young faerie friend?"

"My skin is very sensitive to the sun and even though we just got out on the road I am already starting to burn."

Gandalf nodded and sighed, "Well that is a very interesting thing isn't it? Faeries are impervious to sunburns and yet here you are already looking like a tomato with a wig on."

I narrowed my eyes at him and rolled them knowing it was true, but I knew that by the time the sun set I would look close to normal. Thorin was still all broody king under the mountain but he did take in my condition and pulled his pony next to mine. Even though it was nearly Spring there was a slight chill in the early morning air which cooled my already sunburnt skin. I shivered and Thorin removed his mantle and placed it around my shoulders. The coat was way too big on me but it warmed my cold skin up and rubbed softly against the sunburn. I blushed and said a small thank you as I looked down at my hands. I ached to spread my wings and fly away but Thorin was still riding next to me.

We rode in silence until Bofur pulled out his flute and began to play a tune I recognized. I smiled and started the first words to the song as Bofur continued to play. The song died down and I laughed in pure delight that was when I heard a choked gasp. I had opened my mouth too wide and Thorin had seen the pointed tips of my sheathed fangs. I snapped my mouth closed and stared in horror as I watched Thorin reach for his sword hilt.

"Thorin I will tell you everything later." He narrowed his eyes at me searching mine for any signs of betrayal. I wasn't going to betray him, ever. "You might not believe it but I will never betray a member of this company, especially you, King Thorin."

He relaxed a little and continued to ride next to me. We sat in silence talking when spoken to, arguing when Fili or Kili pulled some stupid prank, or we talked with each other; me asking about the mountain him asking about growing up in the Shire with my half sister, Bella.

"I didn't know about her until I was eighteen and that's when I decided to live with my mother and stepfather to help them raise their first born."

"And who is your father?"

"Biwrath Elensar. He was a great man and an amazing father. He was actually the youngest son of King Oberon and his wife Queen Titiana." Several of the company were listening and as they heard that they all looked at me like I had grown a second head. "Bofur close your mouth and quit looking at like I turned into a five headed dragon."

Thorin cleared his throat and looked at me incredulously, "Your news is just a little startling that is all." He looked about to say more but I cut him off knowing that he was going to comment about princess's staying home.

"I am going to stop you right there Thorin. One, Kili is also on the quest. Two, I am older than I look. And three, I am a not next in line for the throne, I have forty-two cousins ahead of me for the throne. So Thorin Oakensheild, King Under the Mountain I am under no threat as an heir to the throne. Frankly I'd rather not be related to King Oberon." I straightened my back, shut my mouth, and turned my eyes to the sky. I did a little spell and altered Thorin's mantle a little and took off towards the tree tops.

My wings shimmered in the afternoon sun and I am sure I was a sight to behold. I smiled as I felt the wind rushing through my hair and encircling my wings. I knew I couldn't stay in the sky for long as I started to smell my skin burning but flying under the sun again was glorious. I landed several yards away from the company and let the burns heal a little before they caught up with me.


	2. Chapter 2

Thorin announced that we should make camp before the sun set. And to my surprise I had flown for several hours before I had started to smell myself cooking. I smiled to myself but also dreaded the talk with the future king of Erebor. Thorin was a very uncharacteristically handsome for a dwarf and though he was all brooding and scowls there was a certain charm to him that made my heart do funny little things. I sighed as I realized that I was acting like a school girl and that no one could ever love me.

I sighed as I caught Thorin's eye and motioned for him to follow me. I walked into the surrounding woods hearing his heavy boots crunch behind me. I sighed and turned towards him. There was a hunger in his eyes that I had never seen before. And that's when I placed the certain, wonderful odor wafting off of him, Thorin was a wolf and so were his niece and nephew. I breathed in the scent of his blood and sighed. That smell reminded me of home and yet it didn't.

"I am not like those of my kind you know, I don't drink blood. I can still sustain myself on normal food. In truth the only time I had tasted blood was when I was first turned and that was a very long time ago." I sighed, "I was there that day, in Dale. I was traveling to meet some of my kin who lived in Erebor when Smaug attacked.

"I remember a young prince supporting his sister as they escaped from the mountain. And then as I tried to help my own kin and yours out of the mountain I was crushed under a rock. That's when she came, night had fallen and I was praying to every known divine to either save me or take me; she was a dwarf, I remember, she had eyes the color of a burning forge and hair the color of healthy soil.

"I guess in a way my prayers were answered. But I was cursed that day along with the dwarves of Erebor. She never told me hat name just what she was and what was going to happen. She only wanted to help but instead of being grateful I hate my sire and everything that she has made into. She forced this gift upon me and I want nothing more than to throw it away and grow old with the man love. I want to have children but that is impossible now. If you would help me in getting rid of this disease I will do whatever is in my power to help you rebuild Erebor to beyond its formal glory."

He looked into my eyes and I saw a sadness in them. "It was my grandfathers fault that you became the way you are, for that I am sorry. A cure for this disease, as you call it, cannot be found."

I nodded, "I know, were you bitten or born with your gift?"

His eyes grew wide as he realized that I knew about his own little secret. "I was born with it. My great great grandfather was bitten and the beast blood passed down to me. Fili and Kili have shown no signs of the wolf yet and for that I can thank Mahal."

"Kili smells like you. Fili has the faintest whiff of the wolf in his blood but his sister has the beast blood running strong through her veins. She may yet still turn."

He nodded, "That was my fear as well."

"Thorin I promise no harm will come to your heirs. I will do everything except using my blood to protect every member of the company, you included."

The faintest smile appeared on his lips and as I wished I could step closer to him there was a snapping of twigs and we were being crushed together by something with a strong grip. I felt his arms come around me as I felt us start moving. He held me to my chest as we were tossed to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

By the stench that was wafting off of the creature I could tell that is was a troll and by the other heart beats I could hear mine and Thorin's included, there were three of them. I felt my feet being grabbed and soon my skirts were obscuring my vision. I blushed as I tried to cover up my bright pink bloomers but to no avail as I was tossed around like a rag doll by the three trolls.

"What do you think it is Bert?"

Thankfully Thorin's coat was still around my shoulders so it protected my wings a little. I felt like they were going to snap but they didn't, thankfully."Some sort of elf I recon with its pointy ears more importantly can we eat it?"

"What's that shiny thing on its back?" I cursed myself as I felt the coat being ripped off my body, exposing my arms and back to the trolls, "Well I'll be, we caught our selfs a faerie. William, get the cage we'll keep her and eat her lover as she watches." 'Lover? Thorin!' I felt fire course through my veins and all I could see was red. In a voice that resembled my own I said, "Leave the man alone or else you will have to contend with me." They didn't leave Thorin alone and before I knew it there was bits of troll littering the grove as I kneeled next to the still body of the King under the mountain. I could hear a very faint heart beat and I could see a terrible gash slashed across his chest. I waited and his heart beat grew fainter, he was dying.

Blood was oozing out of it and I knew what I had to do. With the sweet smell of his blood permeating the air around I almost choked but I managed to not drink from him, I bit into my wrist. He was going to survive this. I placed my wrist to his mouth and waited as the first few drops fell into his mouth. I watched in amazement as the cut began to heal of its own accord. I almost screamed as his hand latched onto my wrist and he began to drink my blood on his own. I tried pulling my wrist away but Thorin held on fast, I could myself slipping through the cracks as he drank from my wrist. "Thorin!" I pleaded as I felt myself get weaker and weaker. "Thorin let go or else you'll turn!"

He growled and bit into my wrist. I screamed and with one final pull I managed to pull away from him. I cradled my wrist to my chest and prayed to Yvannah that Thorin would keep his mortality. He looked at me, finally seeing me for the first time. He saw my bloodied wrist and his hand went to his mouth. Seeing blood on his hand, my blood, he shuddered, "What happened?" He asked his voice tight. He looked better but his skin was a little pale.

"We were captured by mountain trolls and then they hurt you and I... I... Oh Gods I... I tore them apart. All I could see after they cut you was red and then you dying on the ground. Thorin you died." Tears fell down my face, "You were... You... You... I killed... Oh Gods what have I done?!" I let the tears fall down my face as my body was racked with sobs. I felt a warm body sit next to me on the ground and felt someone pull me into their arms. Dimly through my wails I heard him sing deep and rumbling:

Far over the Misty Mountains rise Leave us standing upon the heights What was before, we see once more Our kingdom a distant light

Fiery mountain beneath the moon The words unspoken, we'll be there soon For home a song that echoes on And all who find us will know the tune

Some folk we never forget Some kind we never forgive Haven't seen the back of us yet We'll fight as long as we live All eyes on the hidden door To the Lonely Mountain borne We'll ride in the gathering storm Until we get our long-forgotten gold

We lay under the Misty Mountains cold In slumbers deep and dreams of gold We must awake, our lives to make And in the darkness a torch we hold

From long ago when lanterns burned Till this day our hearts have yearned Her fate unknown the Arkenstone What was stolen must be returned

We must awake and make the day To find a song for heart and soul

Some folk we never forget Some kind we never forgive Haven't seen the end of it yet We'll fight as long as we live All eyes on the hidden door To the Lonely Mountain borne We'll ride in the gathering storm Until we get our long-forgotten gold Far away from Misty Mountains cold.


	4. Chapter 4

I looked into Thorin's eyes as the final notes of the song died out into the clearing. He smiled at me as I watched the light die in his eyes. He collapsed in my arms, convulsing. "Thorin!!! Please Yvannah! He doesn't deserve this. Mahal take him into your arms and save him. He cannot become like me!"

To my shock the trees, the grass, and the stones themselves started to sing. I watched as light began to swirl around Thorin and lifted him from my hands. I cried in relief as I thanked the gods. Only when Thorin was back in my arms did I notice the two figures standing next to me. There was an indescribably beautiful woman and a man who looked as strong as stone, Mahal and Yvannah. Yvannah kneeled next to me and smiled at Thorin who was asleep in my arms.

"He is a strong one. And so are you my child. To carry a burden like yours for so long. Though I may not be able to give you your mortality back I can take away your hunger and pain."

Tears came to my eyes, "Thorin doesn't know how much the cravings take hold of me, how much it hurts when I see blood. I scare myself all the time Sweet Mother. I wish that I had died that day when Smaug attacked I wish that you had just taken me. Please if there is any way for me to be able to stop the bloodlust and let me have children then please do it. I don't care how much pain there is I don't want to live like this anymore."

Yvannah wrapped her arms around me and stroked my head. "This will hurt but you won't have to suffer anymore."

She was right, it did hurt a lot, but to be some sort of normal again over-combed the pain. Mahal, at some point, came to sit next to Thorin and placed his hands on his head. Thorin's eyes began to flutter and as he woke up, Yvannah kissed my forehead, Mahal hugged me and they both left blessings upon us. Thorin groaned as he came to and I gasped as a bright symbol burned above us and as a burning sensation pulled at the skin above my heart. Thorin ripped at the clothes covering his chest and in the fading light of the symbol of I saw the same symbol forming on his chest and knew that it was also on my own chest.

It looked like a dwarfish rune intwined with flowers, the symbol for those blessed by both Mahal and Yvannah. The color was a deep blue and as I watched it form on Thorin's chest as the King's crest formed behind it. I pulled my blouse away from my chest and could see the same symbol flowering from my own chest, also in a deep blue almost black color with King's crest being intwined with what looked like lily of the valley. I looked up and saw Thorin looking at the tattoo that had formed on my chest.

"When I awoke I thought that seeing Mahal was a hallucination. But seeing this," he motioned to our almost identical tattoos, "Seeing this I know that it could never be just a dream. Seeing this I know that, Mahal above, you smell different."

"It is because I am different. I am not sure what has changed but I am not the same creature you almost drew your sword upon. I am something else and so are you. You started to turn into a Dracul and Mahal and Yvannah both answered my prayers. You were saved from becoming the monster I am."

He rose an eyebrow, "But you are definitely not the same as you were." Thorin sighed and looked around the grove. Trees were growing around us and I could feel magic pulling me into sleep, I didn't fight it's pull but Thorin tried but we were soon both pulled into the sleep. I fell asleep in Thorin's arms as he hugged me to his chest he sighed into my hair and said something that I thought I would never hear from anybody, "You're not a monster." I smiled and was happy with the world for once.


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke to the sounds and smells of a camp around me. Warm arms still wrapped around me and I realized that it was Thorin's rich laughter that woke me. I pretended to sleep for a little while longer so I could stay in his arms. Of course that was when my stomach betrayed me and growled loudly. Thorin seemed to jump and I looked up at him. I smiled and saw the ghost of a smile play upon his lips.

"Well it seems you are finally awake lassie." Bofur said as he sat down beside me with a bowl in hand. The smell that was blown into my face was heavenly and I almost moaned at the smell. Bofur looked at me and then his bowl. He handed it to me as my stomach made another sound of protest. I smiled as I sniffed the bowl, the smells that flew up my nose were divine until I saw a little clove of garlic floating in the stew. I swallowed and tentatively took a bit of the rabbit stew and my mouth didn't start burning. I took another and still no reaction. I ate like I was fully hobbit that night even Bella was surprised. I sighed as I sat down on my bedroll next to Bella.

"Where did you and Thorin run off to?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows.

I laughed, "We went to talk I had to explain some things to him in private. Bella there are actually something's I need to talk to you about." I looked around the camp ground and noticed that a lot of attention had been turned towards us. A flash of heat throbbed in my chest and my eyes locked with Thorin's. The crest on my chest started to heat up as I placed my hand over it. He noticed my movement and mimicked it with his own hand. ' _Elbereth_.'

I shivered as I heard his voice in my head. But then a cold chill set over me, I was only able to communicate like this with other Dracul and faeries. But then the blessing mark throbbed again and a new possibility formed in my head. We could be bonded together now. But if that was the case I wouldn't be able to leave his side, ever, even if he died. I would have to stay with with him even if he marries someone else.

' _Thorin_?' I asked in my head, ' _Thorin if you can hear me I think we need to talk._ '

' _Elbereth?_ '

' _Thorin I think we might have been bonded. I think Mahal and Yvannah did this to save us both. It's only a wild guess but it's either that or you have faerie blood running through your veins, or you have become part Dracul._ '

His face was quite comical as he processed this information. But fear ran across his features as he thought about it. ' _Have you been restless today?_ ' He asked.

I shook my head though the more I thought about it, after I had eaten I wanted either fly or run as fast as I could. Run. I wanted to run so badly. ' _I want to run._ '

His eyes grew wide, ' _Well then shall we run?_ '

He took off and after a moment of hesitation I followed. It felt glorious to run with all the strength that ran through me. I felt like a new person and I smiled as a huge black wolf, with a white patch in the shape of Thorin's blessing mark on its chest, joined me. I let myself go and felt something change within me soon I couldn't tell what I was. Wolf, faerie, Dracul, me. We stopped in a clearing with a small river flowing through it. I sat on the ground and let out a squeak as I saw Thorin emerge from the trees, butt naked. I covered my eyes and watched trough the cracks as he approached. I knew he was built, but to see it with my own eyes was something else. He was muscular and strong he was built from the stone. This was Mahal's child. And then the moment was ruined when a saw a bright, cherry red blush dominate his features. I shivered in the breeze that brushed across my naked skin. My face felt like a forge as I realized why he was blushing, I was a naked as the day I was born.

I drew my knees to my chest and hoped he couldn't see the scars dotting my body. I looked at the full moon and I heard him sigh as he sat down next to me. I glanced in his direction and my face felt like a fire again. I had a faerie view of the world but a hobbit sense of self preservation. I had never seen a naked man before. And there he was sitting right next to me like it was no big deal. I felt my wings wrap around me and cover the scars and marks that had caused me great pain, once. Thorin noticed the movement and stopped my wings in their movement.

"What happened?"


	6. Chapter 6

I sighed trying to hold back my tears. "I was captured by goblins close to seventy years ago on one of my adventures across the blue mountains and then after they were done trying to kill me they gave me to the orcs in Moria." I shuddered, "The Pale Ork took me, the goblins never touched me that way but... But Azog, true to his name, defiled my virtue."

Holding back the tears I continued, "For ten years I suffered as being the personal slave of Azog the Defiler. Many of my more severe wounds like my tongue, my left arm, and my wings grew back but the scars will forever remain. I wake up screaming sometimes. My maker had died a few years before I was captured and never told me about the horror of the Blood Rage and then one day I snapped. The Rage took ahold of me and I tore the monsters up. It wasn't until I was retching up their blood that I realized I was free. Azog hasn't been seen since Azanulbizar but somehow I feel as if he was still alive, so part of my mission on this quest is to make sure that monster is dead." My body shook and I couldn't control my tears and I buried my head in my hands.

He, after a heartbeat, drew me into his arms. My chest lit up like a stoked fire heat jarring my senses. Thorin's skin felt like a forge under my touch as cold wrapped around my body. My skin felt tingly and hot and cold all at once. A lot of things happened in the span of a few minutes I saw Thorin's life flash before my eyes and knew he was seeing mine, even the intimate parts.

I gasped as I felt the name behind my ear heat up as Thorin grabbed my hand. Deep Blue lines traced down my neck as I saw the name dominating his forearm, It was mine. Out of a lily of the valley did my name bloom just like the mark on my chest and the flower that was traced in the fine veins of my wings. My faerie name was etched on his arm in fine lines in a curly script. I watched in mild horror as white and green swirls raced down his arm to meet my own jagged lines.

A yellowish light burned between our intwined fingers for a brief moment and then the pain went away. I jerked myself away from Thorin and gasped for breath. I looked down at my hand the same hand Thorin had bit and saw a dwarfish rune there. "What does this mean? Thorin..."

I looked up at him and saw him looking down at his own palm, his mouth hanging open. After a few minutes he finally looked up. He grabbed my hand and studied the rune there, "Enduring."

"What does that mean?"

"In dwarfish bondings after the ritual a word forms on each partners hand that can describe their lover in one word. Yours describes me, enduring, and mine describes you." He paused.

"What does yours say?"

"Mother."

"What?"


	7. Chapter 7

"What?"

"This rune on my hand means mother or nurturer, loving or loyal."

I stared in disbelief but that was short lived as I remembered that I was completely naked. I snapped my fingers, glad that I could still perform magic, and had a dress covering my body in no time. I examined my handiwork and thought it wasn't that bad. Because I was born an element faerie I could fashion clothes out of thin air and a whole lot of others things along with using my powers to fight the forces of evil. My eyes darted towards Thorin and they stuck to his more intimate place. I had a hard time but I managed to keep my eyes from wondering down. I met his eyes and I snapped again, grass wove together and became a long sheet of fabric which wrapped around Thorin.

He stood before me in his new clothes and I smiled. He looked very fae in the deep blue tunic and black trousers. He could be mistaken for a gnome with his thick dark hair and built frame. Gnomes were hairy, nasty, and unnerving little creatures and they made my skin crawl. I shivered and couldn't believe that I had thought that. He noticed the movement and took a step toward me.

"I'm fine. I just had a thought and a made my skin crawl. I'm fine."

He nodded, "Shall we be going back?"

"Your niece and nephew are probably worried sick so yes we should probably be heading back." I spread my wings and took off towards the sky, the full moon light enveloping me. I saw flashes of blue and black in the trees as we found our way back to the company and then something grey joined the blue streaks that were Thorin. Gandalf. I smiled as the wind rushed past me and blew my hair out of my face. I had found my soulmate and the future held great promise for Thorin and I.

...

Time flew past as we traveled on the road. Our time in Imladris seemed a lifetime ago. And as I sat in Thorin's arms I smiled at the rings that sat on our fingers.

Thorin had approached me in the dining hall and kneeled down on one knee next to me. "We are already bonded but I can't think of any future without you being my wife. Elbereth Elensar will you do me the honor and take my hand in marriage?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yes! Yes I will marry you! Yes!"

The ring had been a perfect fit and I had found out later that it had been his grandmothers. Lord Elrond had stood and raised a glass in toast to us. After the meal he had pulled us aside and said that he could hold the wedding there in Imladris in a few days time. I had convinced Thorin that Lord Elrond was an honorable elf and was more than qualified to perform the ceremony. "Thorin he fought in the Great War for the Valar's sake!"

"What about your father?"

"He hasn't been on Adar for a long time. The closest kin I have anywhere near here is Thranduil and he is an eighth cousin thrice removed on my fathers great uncle's side and he doesn't even know I exist! Gandalf can walk me down the aisle, you can have your best man or men, Kili can be flower girl and bridesmaid, Ori can be ring barer and bridesmaid, and Bella can be my maid of honor. We would certainly have the witnesses and there is no better place than Rivendell besides Erebor or the Shire I can think of to be married."

Thorin paused for a second glared at the ground for a minute and then with a smile he nodded, "Let's do it, here. How soon can you be ready?"

"In three days."

I squealed and crushed both Lord Elrond and Thorin in a hug. We were getting married in three days.

Those three days passed in a blur and as the sun rose on the third day I was sitting in mine and Thorin's rooms being fawned over by Ori, Kili, and Bella who were all dressed in similar looking gowns of elvish make with a few changes to each to accommodate each race. Bella's dress was shorter and much more hobbity while Ori and Kili's were longer and had little stars stones dotting the bodice to look like the stars that were fading above us, but they were all the same sky blue dress. Bella was pinning up my hair when there was a knock on the door. Kili opened the door and lord Elrond strode in the room a bundle of white fluffy fabric draping across his arm.

"You look as lovely as a fire moon Elbereth. I have something for you my dear." He beckoned me toward him and held out the white bundle which folded out into an indescribably beautiful dress with flowing sleeves and a bodice that looked like stars. The dress had a long train but that didn't bother me what bothered me was that it didn't have an open back. My wings twitched and I flapped them in irritation. But I smiled and thanked Lord Elrond before Kili and Ori shooed him out of the room. I spread my wings in the growing sunlight on the balcony with the dress in my lap.

I heard a gasp come from the walkway next to me and saw lord Elrond standing in shock realizing that I was more faerie than hobbit. I smiled and waved as I took a couple of tentative flaps off the balcony. I needed to stretch anyway. I flew a little higher and did one lap of the balcony and then two and just for fun I did a third. I landed and Lord Elrond was gone. With the dress in hand I walked back inside and focusing on the back of the dress I snapped and the dress reconfigured itself to accommodate my wings without destroying it.

Soon Gandalf was walking me down the aisle of the open air cathedral with Kili in front of me, Ori behind, and my soon-to-be husband standing at the end of it. He held something in his hand and I saw that it was a tiara and then it hit me I was getting married to a king. I shivered as I felt a presence fall over the ceremony, my grandfather.

"Stop!" Called a booming voice from behind me. I came to a dead stop my back rigid. I turned and saw my grandfathers timeless face red with anger. "Elbereth what do you think you are doing!? If you think I am going to let this marriage ceremony continue you are sorely mistaken. To let my only heir marry a lowly dwarf with no title except for Oakensheild is a deplorable act."

"Only heir?" I asked numbly.

My grandfather looked down on me in sadness. ' _Yes, something terrible has happened._ '

' _Orcs, they were looking for me weren't they?_ '

He nodded and drew me into his arms as I realized that I was the sole heir to his throne. I looked to Thorin and he sighed. Obereon pulled back and noticed the mark that darkened the place above my heart which everyone could clearly see from the neckline of the dress. He looked back at Thorin and saw the name on his arm was mine. "Grandfather, may I present to you my fiancé and soulmate, Thorin Oakensheild, King Under the Mountain."

Obereon looked from me to Thorin and back again. He jerked my head to the left and saw the name there was encircled by a lily of the valley. He looked to Thorin and saw my name on his arm, white and green script with a blue outline. My grandfather turned back to me smiled and then placed his thumb on my forehead. My eyes shut and the knowledge of all the fae was passed down to me as a blessing for this marriage.

...

Okay pause for a moment. Totally making this my own canon here but when the king, queen, or both name an heir they give said heir all the knowledge they have gathered and received from their life and parents. King Obereon and Queen Titiana named Elbereth their heir as she is now their last surviving granddaughter. More on that subject later. I am done breaking the fourth wall for the moment go back to enjoying the story.

...

"Thank you grandfather." I hugged him and just as I was about to grab Gandalf's hand again but he had stepped aside and my grandfather was standing next to me. I smiled and took the arm that was held out to me, my mind spinning with all the knowledge that just passed through it. Thorin smiled as my grandfather kissed my cheek and placed my hand in Thorin's open palm. Thorin kissed my knuckles and drew me to him, hugging me.

I smiled and we stood before the moon and stars and professed our love and undying devotion to each other forever and always. As we kissed the divines decided to show their blessing of the wedding in the form of starlight wrapping around us both and pulling us closer together like a rope. I kissed Thorin again as he picked me up and we were guided to our rooms. That was a night to remember.


	8. Chapter 8

I kissed Thorin as we laid in bed. I was dozing off again but the sun was high in the sky and my stomach wouldn't let me stay asleep. "We should probably get something to eat."

"Mmmm should we? I would very much rather stay in bed with you." He growled and rolled on top of me, I squealed, and he kissed me. He smiled and trailed his kisses down my body tracing the blessing mark with his tongue and continuing down stopping at the place above my sex where we both hoped a babe could be growing. He traced the longer scars that were on my body making me shiver. But the moment was ruined by Thorin's stomach growling. I laughed and he turned a bright shade of red, "Maybe we should get something to eat."

I nodded, "Told you."

He narrowed his eyes as a mischievous smile played across his lips. He lowered his head and I gasped at what his tongue started doing. I pulled away from his grasp and pulled on a patchwork robe that had slits in it for my wings. I stretched them out and flapped them a bit. They hadn't gotten a good workout all night and I needed to fly a little bit. "Food first, sex later."

...

I felt like a forge as I walked into the dining hall where the afternoon meal was being served and where the whole company cheered as Thorin and I walked in, hand-in-hand. I looked towards my sister and saw that she was beet red like I was with Bofur's arm around her shoulders. I smiled and snapped my fingers. The whole room went silent and I walked out of the room nodding at my sister to follow, she did.

"Quite the attention grabber back there sister."

"Yes well little sister there is something that I wanted to talk to you about. You and Bofur. I know you have a Dwarven name there but do you know if it's his?"

"Actually there is something I need to tell you, Bofur and I already bonded. It was completely on accident when we first met he grabbed my hand to shake it and we bonded. We were looking for the right time to tell everyone but we haven't found it yet."

"What?"

"Bofur and I are bonded already."

"You two didn't." Catching my drift her eyes widened guiltily. "Belladonna Rosemary Baggins! I thought I raised you better than that! I know you two have bonded but you could've waited until you two were married! Belladonna when are your monthlies?"

"My monthlies start next week the same as yours!" That shocked me if Yvannah had done what I think she had done my monthlies would start and if the the Durin line was strong I could be pregnant. I placed my hand over the place where a babe could be growing. "If you are pregnant you will not continue on this quest. You should have never joined this quest in the first place. You should have told me this and I would have you two producing little dwobbits for me to spoil instead of risking your lives on a dangerous quest. I only want to protect my little sister I don't want the same thing that happened to me happen to you. I love you Bella I don't want to lose you." I pulled her close and we both fell into a pile of hormones, tears, and hair.

"I love you too Elbereth, nothing will change that."

I kissed her forehead and smiled, "I know your business is yours, you being a grown woman and all, but something like this, Belladonna, I would like to know about."

She nodded and hugged me tight. I hugged her back and we went to the balcony to wait for Thorin to return with the food. Bofur had come to join us and we were laughing at a joke he had said when Thorin came through the door with a huge plate of food in hand. I looked to my husband and smiled, he returned it and motioned for us to go back to our rooms.

"Maybe we could enjoy the sunshine here for a little bit?" I rose an eyebrow.

Thorin smiled and nodded, "That is a lovely idea my moon and stars."

Ever since we had been blessed and changed I had become more sensitive to the sun. But as the sun set and I went further and further into direct sunlight it started to burn. "Thorin." I said with a note of fear in my voice, "I think it might be time to retire before dinner, I am a little tired."

Thorin turned to look at me and nodded when he saw the streaked burns across my body. I felt weak and as I tried to get up I fell into the sun. I tried holding back my scream but it didn't work. I screamed in pain as my clothes started to burn. Thorin threw his coat over me and carried me towards the healing wards, fast. What was going on?


	9. Chapter 9

Thorin held me tight in his arms as we waited for Lord Elrond to arrive. The sun had finally set and the burns on my skin were starting to heal. I shivered despite being wrapped in the arms of a furnace and the warm summer air surrounding us. There was a knock on the door and then Elrond came in.

"My lady Elbereth what is the..." His voice died as he say the rapidly healing burns that streaked across my skin. "How long has this been happening? The burning under the sun?"

I thought back to when I first started to feel uncomfortable in my own skin under the sun, "Two months ago when we encountered the trolls on the East Road. That was also the night that we were blessed."

"Blessed?"

I nodded and pulled down the neckline of my gown just low enough that Elrond could see the top of the blessing Mark. "Yvanna and Mahal saved their children and brought us into a new life. Yvannah took me into her arms and changed what I had become over my lifetime. But it was after that day that I noticed that many things changed."

"Like what?" Lord Elrond walks over to me and places two fingers upon my wrist checking my pulse, he frowns and puts the back of his hand on my forehead.

"I get tired really quickly, I found that my appetite has grown, and the whole sun thing." He had me lay down on the bed in the room and he began pressing his fingers into the area below my belly button, frowning all the while.  "Lord Elrond?"

"Eru help me." Lord Elrond closed his eyes and held his hands above me, a bluish light began to emanate from his fingers and caress my body. The feeling was warm and tingly and I closed my own eyes with the warmth that spread through my body. Thorin took my hand and kissed my knuckles as all too soon the warm feeling stopped and I was opening my eyes. Elrond's frown had turned into a scowl.

"Elrond what's wrong with me?"

"I don't know. Tell me have you been getting sickness in the mornings?"

"A little nausea but over than that, no."

He nodded and asked, "Have your clothes been tighter at all?"

"The dress I wanted to wear this morning was a little tight in the midsection."

He nodded again and asked, "Any changes in your appetite, any cravings?"

"Uhm, Lord Elrond, where is this going?"

"Have you two had any sexual intercourse before marriage?"

I shook my head, "Lord Elrond what has this got to do with what is happening to me?"

"Everything that I have examined points to only one thing although the timing is a little odd, Elbereth you're pregnant. That little glow you saw was me checking your vitals. I heard three heart beats. Three."

"What?" I blinked, unconsciously placing my hand below my belly button. "But that doesn't make sense. We got married a week ago. I couldn't already be showing signs of pregnancy." I blinked again. "Yvannah you tricky minx. She knew before we even bonded that this would happen, us getting married. She knew and being the Vala she is placed this gift with in me." I laughed. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bold print=Black Speech.

_Elbereth stood on the edge of a mountain cliff looking out at a desolate wasteland. A little huge unfinished tower stood in front of her and the heat of the sun was at her back. Pain lanced down her neck and arm and she screamed. She grabbed at the pain trying to make it go away but it wasn't. Tears streamed down her face and dripped onto the dried earth at her feet. Elbereth fell to her knees. Something moved behind her. She turned to see a huge black and white wolf standing in front of her protecting her, Thorin._

_"Thorin?"_

_The wolf didn't turn. Elbereth turned back to the unfinished tower only to see the landscape had changed. They were in front of the Lonely Mountain and Thorin was protecting her from Azog._  

" **Give her to me Oakensheild and I will let your niece live.** "

_Elbereth wrapped her arms around the swell of her stomach and shuddered. Azog wasn't going to let any of the company live after he had gotten what he wanted. He lunged at Thorin and then everything disappeared, leaving the world blank and white around her. A figure appeared in front of her a woman with pointed ears, soft curly brown hair, and mesmerizing brown, gold, green, hazel eyes, Yvannah. She knelt down next to Elbereth and placed a hand on her shoulder, erasing the burning pain that had once been there._

_"You have a long journey ahead of you my child. And it will not be an easy one. There will be many hardships and heartbreak. You will lose many you love at the end but they will return to you in the beginning. Your children have a great part to play in the birth of the new world. Souran will try to baptize this world in fire and you will be the only force strong enough to defeat him. Be safe my child and never fear. I will be there to guide you."_

_"Yvannah what am I supposed to do?"_

_"Save the people you love from a fate that was written to them a long time ago. Save the world. Save yourself." Yvannah smiled and then Elbereth's world suddenly jerked to a halt as she woke up._

...

I shot straight from the bed roll as I fell back into my own body. My arms wrapping around the growing swell of my stomach protectively. Thorin was up shortly behind me. Looking as if had a nightmare. I looked into his eyes and I knew he saw the fear in my eyes. The dream was fading but Yvannah's words stayed with me.

"What are we going to do?"

"Carry on as best we can. Fili and Kili are safe and they always will be, I promised you that. I intend to keep that promise." Thorin kissed me and drew me into his arms soothing us both. I knew sleep was far from me but I had Thorin and he had me. I intertwined our fingers and leaned into his chest. Dwalin was on watch and he came to sit down next to us, flask in hand. He held it out for Thorin and he took it, taking a swig he passed it back. 

"Have I ever told you the first time Thorin held court?" Dwalin asked, a wicked grin on his face. 

Thorin stiffened behind me and I smiled, "Why no you haven't Mr. Dwalin, you certainly have not."

"Well Thorin's father and grandfather were away in the Blue Mountains for business and Frenin was sick so Thorin had to act as regent for his absent kin."

I laughed and Thorin flinched. "I thought we agreed never to tell that story again?" Thorin hissed. I nestled further into his chest and smiled for I knew the gods would watch over us. 


	11. Chapter 11

The weeks had passed into months and the swelling of my stomach didn't stop. We avoided Goblin town and were on our way to Mirkwood when we heard the first howl of the ork pack.

"Was that a wolf?" Bella asked. 

I closed my eyes knowing that sound, Azog would be the only reason an ork pack would be this Far East. "No it was a warg. There are orks behind us, Thorin, run!" We took off across the plains and soon we were surrounded by a hunting party of elves. A recognizable platinum blonde head was among them. 

"Legolas!"

"Elbereth!"

He jumped off his horse and embraced me. I pulled back from his arms as I heard shouts and howls. I looked around and found Thorin's eyes were dark. I narrowed my eyes and hugged Legolas again, " _Well met cousin_."

" _Will my uncle give us safe passage through Mirkwood_?"

" _I do not know. But you and your company are welcome into my fathers halls_."

I nodded and was about to pull myself onto his horse when Legolas picked me up and placed me on the saddle. He swung into the saddle behind me and nodded at the other riders.

"Thorin, they will offer us safe passage and food, we have no time, get on the horse and let's move!" An auburn haired elf held out his hand to Kili and she blushed, taking it. I smiled and held out my hand for Thorin, "Love we have no time and I will not have our children never know their father."

That got him to move. He grabbed my hand and kissed the knuckles before he jumped up and behind Legolas. Seeing that all the dwarves were secured Legolas whistled a quick high note and we set off.

" _Are you with Oakensheild's child cousin_?"

" _Yes we got married at Rivendell. But Legolas, I am carrying two children_."

" _Eru! You are blessed_."

" _Well I am half hobbit_."

" _And a quarter elf._ "

" _Please don't mention that Thanduil is my uncle_."

" _And why not little cousin_?"

" _Because I haven't told Thorin yet._ "

Legolas nodded, " _Only for you, little cousin._ "

"Thank you Legolas." We rode in silence for a while and no one spoke as we entered Mirkwood. But the sickness in forest that wafted over us as we entered was almost palpable.  I shivered and leaned into Legolas, "This forest is sick."

" _Yes little cousin, darkness fell onto this forest shortly after you left to join your sister. Some elves are blaming you and what you turned into for the condition of the fores_ t."

" _Do you? Blame me for the darkness_?"

" _Never_."

" _At least you believe me_."

He nodded and placed his chin on my shoulder. I patted his cheek and he smiled. I could feel Thorin's eyes drilling into the back of my head even though he was behind Legolas. I smiled and shook my head, " _Oh he is such a silly dwarf._ "

" _More like a stubborn one_."

" _Legolas Greenleaf you better watch your tongue_."

" _Or what little cousin_?"

" _Or I will cut it off and feed it to the wargs_." He laughed and we rode on in silence. 


	12. Chapter 12

Dwarves are some of the fiercest warriors. They will fight to the bitter end until there is no fight left in them but they will get back up and fight some more. But when we reached the palace of the Woodland realm there hadn't been much fight in them. The sickness on the forest drained us of our Energy and the Dwarves were taken to the dungeons while I was rushed to the healing wards. Apparently my uncle thought I had been captured and raped by the company. Belladonna was sitting next to me as an elf was looking me over. 

"I assure you I am perfectly fine, the forest's magic just drained me a little."

"And what about the babes? Are they fine as well?" Asked a cool and sharp voice from the entrance of the room. I looked from the healing elf to a familiar tall blonde elf with silver robes and a crown made of delicate branches and precious gems in the doorway. 

I swallowed, Belladonna didn't know that Thranduil was my uncle either. "Hello, uncle."

"Hello niece. Tell me, did that dwarf do this to you? Did he force himself upon you and do this? Were you claimed by him and his wolf blood?" He asked in an icy tone.

I narrowed my eyes and felt the click of my fangs drop into place, "For your information, uncle, Thorin Oakenshield is my husband. And", I removed my dark leather coat to expose my chest where everybody could see the mark of Yvannah and Mahal above my heart, "This was given to me on the night Thorin almost died, from the Earth Mother herself. She changed both our fates that night and tied mine and Thorin's souls together."

He narrowed his eyes and came rushing up towards me our noses touched as he seethed, "You little demon! You did this to my forest and then you bring that dwarf here and kill this forest even more. You and your children are exiled from this kingdom forever!"

"You cannot exile the queen! You forget who actually owns this forest. My grandfather gave you a safe haven from the war and then you tried claiming it as yours!" I stood and felt something in me turn. "I am the last living heir to the fae throne, no matter how much you hate me after this you will not be able to exile me." The anger that had flared up in me died and I looked at my uncle who looked slightly shaken. "Uncle, you and Legolas are my last living family. And I am not that monster which left your kingdom all those years ago. I am changed. Yvannah healed me from that curse. I promise I will do everything to try and remove the evil that has befell this forest. I am sorry."

His expression softened and he placed a hand on my shoulder, "I am the one who needs to be sorry. You have been through a lot. You need your rest." He held out his hand so I could take it before Belladonna made herself known. 

"Excuse me, King Thranduil, what is going to happen to the dwarves?"

"They will be put in the dungeons of course, in fact who are you halfling?"

"It's hobbit and my name is Belladonna Baggins of Bag End in the Shire I am Elbereth's half sister."

He nodded and called for the elf I had seen earlier, the auburn haired one who rode with Kili. "Tau-riel can take you both to your rooms, Elbereth I will want to have council with you later."

We were led away from the healing wards and towards the living quarters. We walked for a few minutes in silence before I said, "How long have you been Captain of the Guard?"

He hesitated for a spilt second before turning to me, "I have been the Captain for a few years now, Captain Silverleaf fell during the first spider attack. I was then promoted."

"You're that twig of a boy I met all those years ago? When Old Silverleaf was Captain? I say it has been quite a while. It is a shame that he is no longer with us, his light will forever shine among the Eldar in Aman."

He smiled and we continued walking, I could almost hear the gears working in his mind to calculate how old I am. 

"You were quite young, I remember you hiding behind your mothers skirts when you met me. I was sick when you were there, I was on my way to Imladris when you came in. I was talking with Uncle about a carriage and a small platoon of guard to help me. I was still in his good graces then, and Mirkwood was still the Greenwood." He looked astonished as I knew he would and I laughed, "I'm part elf Captain."

"But that was almost 700 years ago."

"Yes it was, I am a faerie, my grandfather is King Oberon, my father had a very amorous affair with a beautiful hobbit lady, by the name of Montebira Took. I am Belladonna's Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Aunt."

"Elbereth what are you doing?! People aren't supposed to know that!"

"It's alright, I can read Khuzdul, did you know that?"

He stiffened slightly, "What has that have do with anything?"

"Your soulmark. It's a good thing my niece was wearing gloves, her uncle would not have liked it if you two had bonded before his eyes when you offered your hand to her. I was the one who translated those runes on your back when your parents came to Thranduil in a panic."

He continued walking in silence, "How do you know that it is her?"

"Because Kili isn't her given name, when I learned her name I knew it was you. It would seem the fates have brought you two together for a reason. I can guide us from here, go and talk to her. Go." I smiled and he walked a little further with us before heading off to the dungeons. 

"Why did you tell him I was your niece?!"

"Because he will be family, soon."


End file.
